sage_wainwright_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadistic Passion (MikuMikuDance WebSeries)
Sadistic Passion is a MikuMikuDance Black Comedy Thriller Series mainly inspired from "Scream Queens", "Mirai Nikki, "Scream: The TV Series", "Yandere Simulator" and "Yanvania: Senpai of the Night." It's also based on Ariana Grande's 3rd Album, "Dangerous Woman". The series was created by Sage Wainwright. The first season takes place in a fictional town in Japan, where a teenage girl named Takara Yumi (SilverDreamyRose) attempts to investigate a series of murders that are connected to a cult worshipping a mythological succubus. Meanwhile, Takara Yumi reunites with a childhood friend, Arata Akumu (SEiMEi), who intends on eliminating rivals who plan on winning Takara's affection/destroy her dreams and terminate the production of the cult, no matter what the consequences are. Cast Main Cast Season One SilverDreamyRose as Takara Yumi: Takara, 15, is a nervous and lonely teenage girl. She's also a bit clumsy and shy around other people. Her only friends are Amai Tenshi and Seji Aka. She was exhilarated when she found out that her childhood friend, Arata Akumu, had returned home from a four-year world tour with his mother and was spending his senior year in high school. (Even though in reality, it was four months to a year.). During a day in school, a student informs her of the murder of Kurai Hiei, a classmate at the high school. Hoping to revive her dream career as a police detective, she immediately forms an investigation group with Amai and Seji. She has a crush on Arata. SEiMEi as Arata Akumu: Arata, 17, is a lovesick killer who has a longtime crush on his childhood friend, Takara. He is a boy who has no emotion and won't hesitate to harm who intends on breaking his Kohai's spirit or winning her affection before he does. He's also on a mission to terminate the "Cult of Aigarai" in an act of vengeance. He's best friends/accomplice with Romansu Maneki VixiStyx as Amai Tenshi: Amai, 16, is the model endorsement and heiress of her family's fashion company and Takara's friend. She's very intelligent and supportive of Takara's dreams. She's also longtime friends with Seji Aka, despite her hassle to control him of his childish antics. She's more than willing to help Takara with the investigation of the murders but will cower when things get pretty risky. Dark Reaper as Usono Kareshi: Usono, 18-19, is the only son of Mujihina Kareshi, a candidate running for mayor of Furyno Town. He's extremely spoiled and ruthless, and always expects everything to go his way. He's Takara's pretentious boyfriend, since he feels that if he dates a pathetic female student, it would help publicize his father's campaign. He's unaware of his ruthless behavior until the murders occur and he begins to lose his guard. Sage Wainwright as Romansu Maneki: Romansu Maneki, 17-18, is Arata Akumu's accomplice in their lovesick duo called "Lovelorn Hunters". He's willing to do whatever it takes to win his Kouhai's affection as well as disassemble the Cult of Aigarai. Romansu is agile, stealthy and incredibly strong and isn't afraid to show his dark side. He generally wears a white, red and pink cat mask and now wears a harness and black leggings. He has a strong admiration for Amai Tenshi, who he sees for more than just a fashion model, he sees her as his queen. Arata doesn't know his true identity. Recurring Cast Season One Sage Wainwright as Seji Aka: Seji, 17-18, is Amai's longtime friend and admirer. His relationship with her is inseparable but slightly bipolar as Seji can be a hassle to talk to due to his airheaded quotes, but Amai loves him as a friend anyways. At one point, they stopped being friends but rekindled their friendship right before the events of the series. Seji is shown to be very playful and childlike, but he also takes lots of things seriously. He's very sweet to most of the students of Naraku High School but it's implied that he possibly has a dark side to him. eddieode as Gosu Onnanoko: Gosu, 18, She's very quiet and open-minded and doesn't really care about anything except for her kouhai, Takara Yumi. She's madly in love with her but she can only go as far as being in the friend-zone. She also hopes to avoid being under the knives of either the Lovelorn Hunters or the Cult of Aigarai... unless she harbors some dark secrets from her kouhai. She's also longtime friends with Hitoaji Kukyona, and they haven't separated MARiiKALii XD as Hitoaji Kukyona: Hitoaji, 17, is the Queen Bee of Naraku High School, who loves to manipulate other students and faculty member by wrecking their reputations or by breaking their trusts with their closest friends. She grows a deep hatred for Takara, Amai and Seji due to how pathetic she finds them to be and wishes them a lot of karma. She of course can't lay a finger on them since her best friend, Gosu has an obsessive crush on Takara and she cares to much about her to insult Takara, but she'll still find a way to do so anyways without Gosu noticing. She's also Oya Dama's girlfriend, where they supposedly value their relationship to the max. Do you think she has a chance of surviving? or do you think she possesses something truly horrifying? PieAnimeOtaku as Oya Dama: He's the leader of his clique, The Shōnen Rebels (Or The Juvenile Rebels). He is ruthless, malicious and incredibly strong. The only people in his school that her cares about is himself and his crush, Amai Tenshi, who he sees as his soulmate, despite the fact that he's in a toxic on-and-off relationship with Hitoaji Kukyona. He's really cruel to Takara and her friends an can easily knock out anyone who comes near him. Do you think he'll be able to fight against the Lovelorn Hunters? Or do you think he's a member of the Cult of Aigarai? Minor Cast Season One Sage Wainwright as Kizami Hikaru: Kizami, 18, is the star actor of the School Theater club as well as a former boyfriend of Amai Tenshi, which they ended their relationship on semi-friendly terms. They get along until Kizami gets flirty with Amai with his Shakespearian dialogue, much to her disinterest. Tekunin Megpoid as Shian Atisuto: Shian, 16, has been best friends with Kizami Hikaru since they were toddlers and have never separated since. Shian dreams of being a professional music producer for famous worldwide artists or for movie scores! His biggest inspiration for fighting for your dreams and attempts at self confidence is none other than Takara Yumi, his ocean-eyed Kohai. He does have a few dark secrets that he keeps from his closest friends. Do you think he may be another accomplice for the Cult of Aigarai? Or could he be behind all of their tragic havocs? Dolly Strawberry as Nurse Pinku Usotsuki: Pinku Usotsuki, 26, is a student nurse at the city hospital in Takara's hometown. She is the same nurse who reported the dead body of Kurai Hiei in the pilot episode. But he holds a bigger role than she seems to have. TBA as Kurai Hiei: Kurai, 18, is a young expert in magic and mythological creatures. He's a total outsider apart from his classmates but he did have a Kohai in the past prior to his sudden death. Despite his goth kind of appearance and personality. he was a very kind boy and a down to earth kind of kid and had always had a thing for nature and mystical powers. He was very close to one of the main characters and treated them like a sibling they never had, but all of that came down when Kurai came across a certain object connecting to a past incident that eventually lead to his sudden murder... but of what? Who was he close to? And who was his Kohai? Dark Reaper as Wakai Tantei: Wakai, 16, is the president of the school newspaper club, who decided to be the school's reporter since the murders began. He also seems to have a dark interest in Takara Yumi. But what could be his reasoning? TBA as Sutekina Akumu: Sutekina, 34, is Arata's mom. She's very kind and loving but she worries about her son most of the time, especially as he's nearing adulthood. She constantly asks about his behavior, but he insists that things are fine. She is also trying to recover from a traumatizing incident involving Arata's biological father. She's remarried to a talented chef who gets along decently with her child, but she's still very wary about Arata's presence at the highschool. Sutekina is the mother of Arata Akumu and the aunt of his cousin, Kurai Hiei. TBA as Ameji Soto/Aigarai: Ameji, 18, was the princess of the ancient Japanese kingdom, who according to hsitorians, she was speculated as a ruthless tyrant towards residents and servants of her family colony. After learning that her twin brother, Rabenda, would be heir to the throne, she murders him and uses "The Anthologies of Enticement" to make a blood sacrificial ritual to become what she was known today, a demonic succubus named Aigarai. Rumor has it that the necklace she possessed contains her should and can be unleased through a blood sacrifice, using someone who resembles a family member, and the person responsible can be granted powers that suit their needs. But do you think there was more to the lore of Aigarai? What pieces could be missing from the puzzle? Will Takara discover the final piece of the puzzle before it's too late? Only time will tell... Reception Sadistic Passion "Pilot" part 1 and 2 recieved positive reviews and had Sage Wainwright Productions (previously titled SPChannel Productions) gain one thousand views, especially thanks to MMD animator MMDLG/Lalah Gray. People adored its original story, the plot twist and the unique character development. However, a small handful criticized the animating style at the time but still cared for the show nonetheless. Part 1 holds 16,928 views and part 2 harbors 13,672 views views as of 2017. Episode 2, titled "Liars Rumors and Conspiracies" Part 1 and 2 also revived mixed to positive reviews. Many fans adored the new character, Gosu Onnanoko, and she became and immediate fan favorite. They were also intrigued that the show could have supernatural elements thanks to the lore of Aigarai as well as the plot twist that Pinku Usotsuki was apart of Kurai Hiei's murder. Part 1 holds 9,456 views and part 2 harbors 4,962 views views as of 2017Category:Webseries Category:Original Projects